


Look, Up in the Sky!

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter has an idea, Claude is taken out of his comfort zone, and everyone wants to know what everyone else is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, Up in the Sky!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6/6/2007. Oh my, how far we've come. (phrasing.)
> 
> Original AN: Written for the [](http://mature-heroes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mature-heroes.livejournal.com/)**mature_heroes** "______ in public" challenge. Complete PWP. And I know he could just turn invisible, but where's the fun in that? I don't even really ship these two, so I'm not sure where this came from.

"You sure you wanna do this here? Now?" Peter asked, one eyebrow raised in teasing defiance.  
  
The older man sighed, exasperated. "Well, let's see… I've got you pinned up against this wall, right?" He did. "And you've been breathing hard for the last ten minutes and licking me like I'm some sort of candy, yeah?" He had. Taking a cue, Peter darted forward and caught the man's earlobe between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue.  
  
Claude groaned. "So… so, I was thinking I'd maybe go inside and make a cup of tea." He pressed his hand against Peter's chest, flattening him back against the brick wall. "Do I wanna... are you daft?" Their hips collided, grinding savagely, desperately against each other. Peter gasped at the contact. Claude pressed harder. "What do you think?"  
  
The pale young man smiled wickedly, dark hair spilling into his eyes. He grabbed Claude's hips and pulled him even closer. His voice was hot, breath wet against the older man's ear.

"I think you should hold on."

A moment later, the rooftop of the Deveaux building disappeared, and the Manhattan skyline was zooming past at an uncomfortably high speed and an even less comfortable distance.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, clutching the younger man's shoulders tightly.  
  
Peter smirked. "What the matter? You wanted to see me fly."  
  
"I didn't need first row seats!"  
  
Peter laughed, enjoying his companion's discomfort. It had to be killing him, giving Peter total control like this. After all this time training him, literally beating him into shape, and later… whatever this was, Claude was always the one calling the shots. And now his life was in Peter's hands. The power trip was better than sex. He slowed down, coming to a stop somewhere over midtown. His teacher was hanging on for dear life.  
  
Peter chuckled. "Impressed?"  
  
"Hmph,” Claude would have shrugged noncommittally, were he not concerned about falling hundreds of feet to his death. "Took you long enough to figure out, didn't it?"  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. It was a tempting thought to just drop him. But it was a more tempting thought to pull him even closer, one arm wrapped around the older man's back, the other hand snaking down to caress between his legs.  
  
Claude's dick twitched, and his eyes widened in shock. "Hold on, hold on!" he panted. Peter didn't; only pressed his hand harder. "You want to start this here?"  
  
Dark eyes and a mischievous wind-blown grin gave him his answer. "Why not?" Maddening fingers found his zipper, and slowly pulled it down. "It's liberating, don't you think?"  
  
Claude moaned, despite himself. "What I think is, I don't wanna end up a stain on the sidewalk because you couldn't keep your shit together in the moment!"  
Pants undone, Peter wrapped his hand tightly around Claude's cock. "Don't worry. I've got you." He leaned in and caught the older man's protesting lips in a bruising kiss. He felt Claude begin to relax as he worked his hand faster.  
  
"Ah… what if someone sees us, then?" Claude arched into his companion, loosing one hand from its death grip on Peter's shoulders and tangling it in the younger man's hair. "Anyone could just look up right now and get a free show."  
  
Peter seized his earlobe again, teasing it viciously. "It's rush hour on a Tuesday. In Manhattan. Trust me, no one's gonna be looking up." He brought his mouth down on Claude's neck, licking and nibbling a path from the man's chin to his collarbone, all the while maintaining a steady pace with his hand. Fast enough and hard enough to make him writhe like a man possessed, but not quite enough to...  
  
"Peter,” Claude panted, "Don't be a tease." He tightened his hold on those silky dark locks and pulled Peter's head up for a kiss, asserting his dominance with lips and teeth and tongue. Peter moaned into his mouth. It was kind of cute, the way Claude thought he was in control. Peter tightened his hold on his partner's back, clenched his hand tighter around his shaft, and ran a teasing thumb over the slick head of his cock.  
  
His teacher threw his head back in surrender, coming into Peter's hand with a guttural growl. Peter raised his soiled hand to his mouth, licking away the traces of the older man's release. Claude sagged against him, spent, breath hitching at the sight of that pink, innocent-looking, dirty tongue tasting him.  
  
"So, what are you thinking now?" Peter purred, still savoring the taste on one long, elegant finger. Claude stared, eyelids heavy, enjoying the show.  
  
"I'm thinkin' you still need some training yet." grabbing that beautiful hand and sucking its fingers slowly and deeply, one at a time. "And I'm thinkin' we should get to solid ground as soon as possible." He nibbled the tip of Peter's index finger. Peter shuddered and the world spun. "So I can, y'know, continue your education." There was a moment where he hung weightless, suspended by his lover's power, before his feet touched familiar ground. Once again they stood on the rooftop, surrounded by the soft cooing of pigeons and the soft pink glow of the sunset behind the cityscape.  
  
Claude traced his hand along Peter's jawline, gently, bringing the younger man's face toward his for an uncharacteristically tender kiss. Peter sighed happily. "So, about my training..."  
  
"Aye," his teacher breathed softly against his lips. Peter bit his lip against a moan.  
  
"I... Well, what were you thinking next?"  
  
Claude grinned devilishly, and brushed his fingers against his student's denim-clad hardness.

"Why don't you just read my mind?"


End file.
